A touch sensor panel is a device for inputting information by performing a touch operation (hereafter, referred to as touch) on a character or particular position displayed on a screen through use of an object like a user's finger or stylus pen without using an input device like a keyboard or mouse. The touch sensor panel can be used in various configurations such as electronic devices including a personal data assistant (PDA) and a portable terminal, a variety of electronic products, an automatic teller machine, etc.
For example, the touch sensor panel is a transparent panel including a touch-sensitive surface and may configure a touch screen by being attached to the front side, etc., of a display panel. As such, the touch sensor panel is used together with the display panel, etc., and thus, can be used as an interactive graphic input device which allows the user to designate a position by himself/herself while watching the screen.
In particular, when the user draws or writes by touching the touch sensor panel through the object like the stylus pen or finger, it is quite probable that a touch by palm other than the object is erroneously regarded as an input action. Therefore, research is being conducted to exclude the touch by palm from a touch input on the touch sensor panel.